Various forms of floatable hulls have been heretofore provided including structure whereby rotary torque may be generated in response to roll and pitch movements of the hull. However, floatable hulls of this type and anchored in stationary position above a predetermined bottom portion also experience heave movements as a result of wave action thereon in addition to roll and pitch movements. In addition, some of the previously known forms of anchorable hulls for generating rotational torque in response to roll and pitch movements include various forms of rotational torque developing structures which are not conducive to efficient production of rotational torque. Accordingly, a need exists for an anchorable hull including structure whereby rotational torque may be efficiently produced in response to roll, pitch and heaving movements of the hull.
Examples of various forms of wave and tide powered electric current generators including water flow actuated turbines and float movement powered hydraulic motors and including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,064,137, 3,515,889, 3,912,938, 4,009,395 and 4,009,396.